What should have happened
by snugglejunkie
Summary: A short one shot depicting a different ending to the events of the season 9 finale. Rated M for language.


**A/N So I've been pretty pissed at what happened in the season finale and I needed to offload it in words to make myself feel better. I ship Rizzles normally so apologies if I get the characters wrong...**

**This is just a bit of silly nonsense really, not a serious piece.**

* * *

**What Should Have Happened**

Callies muscles were aching as she strolled into the darkened NIC-U, she couldn't wait to see her wife. Spotting Arizona in conversation with the young specialist consultant, she strode tiredly towards them.

She heaved a big sigh.

"You will not believe the night I have had so far…" She said exhausted.

Arizona turned to her.

"Hey Callie." she said guiltily

"Hey." The ortho-surgeon half laughed.

There was a sharp flickering all around as the lights suddenly came on. The brightness was disorientating. Callie blinked a few times to let her pupils adjust. There were murmurs of delight throughout the NIC-U, looking around smiling faces reflected happiness at the electricity being restored.

"Lights…" she said unnecessarily.

Looking back to the Arizona and Lauren something winked at her. _Wait is that?…_ She furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"Hey is that Arizonas' ring?…" she pointed to the offending item "pinned to _your_ scrub top?"

Arizona froze. Laurens' hand flew up to circle her fingers nervously around the silver band pinned to her top. The Paediatric attending shifted uncomfortably, she knew that Callie was already jumping to the correct conclusion. The wedding ring twinkled, mocking her from its place in the perfectly manicured hand of the woman she had only hours ago betrayed her vows with.

Lauren tried to cover as she unclipped the pin and removed the ring.

"Yeah…oh…I mean it must be…we had a pyloric stenosis baby…projectile vomited all over the place…I got soaked…Arizona…was nice enough to lend me some scrubs." She smiled smugly "Thank you by the way you're a life saver!" she mumbled.

Arizona steeled herself as she turned to face her wife, she could already feel the waves of anger coming off the dark haired woman.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the brunette growled "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Cal…" Arizona began.

"Oh No!...don't even try…"

"You!" she pointed at Lauren "You get a seventy five second head start and then I'm coming for you." her voice was low and dangerous.

"You can't be serious…" Lauren said feeling suddenly nervous.

Arizona gasped loudly and a hand flew to her mouth in shock a she took in her wife's demeanour.

"You better go Lauren. She means it." Arizona warned.

Laurens eyes widened. Shock and fear played across her features.

Callie Torres was shaking with rage. Her face was deep crimson and she could barely keep a lid on her fury. The blood in her veins had become hot and poisonous, with every beat of her heart she became more and more angry.

She clenched and unclenched her fists staring wildly at the woman who had dared to lay her hands on her wife.

"When I catch up with you, you'll wish you'd been out in that storm...you had better leave. _Right._ _Now_!…Don't worry, I _promise_ I'll find you…" her voice was low and scary.

Sensing the danger, the other woman turned and marched quickly for the door.

Once she was gone Callie turned to a very nervous looking Arizona Robbins. She held up a hand to silence anything the blonde might have been about to say. Looking out of the window she saw that, even as the storm inside her was growing, the one outside was calming.

"You had better be showered, wearing sexy lingerie and leather, and in our bed in three hours Arizona Robbins!" she growled.

Arizona's adrenaline spiked as she caught the unexpected undertone of lust in Callies furious voice.

"Err…" was all she could manage as her brain went into meltdown, Calliope was so damn hot when she was angry. The passion of the encounter they were sure to have later was already tangible. She shuddered in anticipation. It was the lack of that lustful aggression that had driven her to make such a stupid mistake in the first place.

Calliope had been treating her with kid gloves ever since the plane crash, partly her own fault for being so self-conscious about her leg and not letting Callie touch her for a while. But they'd moved on from that, and for some months now, she had been trying to instigate some real passionate activity. Yet her wife had been holding back.

It was sheer frustration that had fuelled her when she went in to that on-call room. Sadly Lauren's skill had been lacking, and hardly worth risking Callies' wrath. Although...as it turned out, it seemed that Lauren would be the key to getting her needs fulfilled after all. The blonde felt herself succumbing to intense desire, recent fear of repercussions all but forgotten.

"Times up…coming ready or not!" The brunette whispered menacingly.

She rolled up her sleeves and left.

Arizona considered stopping her - she didn't.

* * *

Stalking down the halls like a panther pursuing its prey Dr Callie Torres was an intimidating sight to behold. She was absolutely seething, that bitch had known full well that Arizona was married, and to whom. Once Callie was through with her, boy would she regret it!

People were scurrying out of the brunettes path like rabbits fleeing at the roar of a motorcycle, she radiated pure danger as she strode purposely through the hospital.

She came upon April Kepner and her wet blanket paramedic fiancé, it was the wrong time for them to cross paths with the ortho' attending. As she passed, she pulled back her arm and putting all her force behind it, planted a fist squarely on the paramedics jaw, she felt the satisfying crack as it reverberated through her arm. _Ahh yep that's better…_

He brought both hands up to his face.

"What was that for?" April squealed. Her eyes wide in shock.

"That was for the stupid song that's been playing in my head all day…and…because I don't hit girls!" she barked, hardly breaking her stride down the corridor.

"Wait, you mean you were going to hit me?" another confused squeak.

"No!…wait a minute…yes!," she stopped in her tracks and turned back to them "stop messing around with this guy, when everyone and I mean _everyone _– this cheesy choreographer included – knows that you're in love with Jackson…it's all about the Japril!.."

April stared at the retreating back of the surly brunette. _Japril? _She turned to the guy clutching his mouth.

"I…"

"Just go!" he mumbled through the pain.

She didn't need telling twice, she didn't even apologise as she handed him back the engagement ring and took off to find Jackson.

* * *

Lauren hastily pulled together her belongings from the locker she had borrowed, the image of Dr Torres' murderous look burned into her mind. _Oh holy hell, what did you just do Lauren?... _Her fear was palpable as she imagined herself being stalked by a hot axe-wielding doctor.

She almost bumped into Chief Hunt as she rounded the corner on the mezzanine and hit the stairs.

"Everything okay?" he called after her.

"Yeah…yeah fine…" she said taking the stairs two at a time. There were only a dozen to go when she heard a voice calling above her, to the left.

It echoed around her darkly.

"HEY…BITCH!"

Lauren started and her heart just about stopped. She half turned at the sound of the voice and not looking where she was going, she missed the small pool of flood water on the step just below her foot.

Owen looked to Callie and back to Lauren in confusion.

His expression soon turned into horror and both he and the ortho-surgeon gasped loudly, as the blonde's foot slipped out from under her and she tumbled dramatically down the last few stairs.

Her whole body weight fell unevenly onto outstretched hands, there was a sickening popping sound.

Switching into Doctor mode the two witnesses hurried to provide aid.

Splayed at the bottom of the stairs, Lauren cried out as white hot pain snaked throughout her body. Almost immediately her ankle began to swell but she barely registered it due to intense pain in her right arm. She cradled it awkwardly with her left arm as Owen helped her into a sitting position. The arm was at an impossible angle and she was barely able to get a response from it.

"Stop trying to move your right arm if you don't want to lose it!" Callie said sharply. "Hunt! Help her hold it still now!" she commanded.

Lauren whimpered.

Callie assessed her injury with a trained eye.

"That elbow is dislocated, I need to pop it back in right now or you risk permanent nerve damage, any time it would take to fetch sedatives would increase the chances of complications…And it's gonna hurt ..._a lot…_"

Lauren thought about protesting, requesting another doctor, but she knew that Torres was the best in her field, and she also knew the risks that came with an elbow dislocation.

"Okay…" she nodded her assent.

"Hunt, have you ever done an elbow reduction before?" said Callie.

"I've assisted once, Torres are you sure about no pain medication?" he said his voice low, concern shadowing his features.

"Yes! we haven't got time to waste, we need to do it now… hold the upper arm still…Lauren…brace yourself."

This was gonna hurt like a bitch. Despite her anger at the woman Callie did feel some sympathy for her, not much but some.

She took hold of the oddly positioned limb and very slowly, with a practiced hand she began to manipulate it back into place.

Lauren howled in abject agony throughout. Alternating between crying and professing colourful expletives. It felt like someone was slicing her arm with red hot scalpels whilst simultaneously crushing her bones with a jack hammer. Her stomach threatened to expell its contents and she was inches from passing out.

The sounds she made were inhuman, like something you'd hear on the labour ward amplified tenfold. Callie tried unsuccessfully to supress a satisfied grin. _Absolutely frickin' awesome… _

This was far better than the angry lecture she had been preparing in her head or the empty threats of retribution she was going to give out in order to scare the woman.

The screaming increased in intensity at the last few twists of realignment. People came running to find out what was happening and a crowd of staring onlookers grew, adding to Laurens torment.

Once the bones were back in place and bandaged up Callie helped to get Lauren onto a stretcher. Ensuring that the rest of the womans injuries were relatively minor – a sprained ankle and a possible broken finger – Callie left Owen to take her to X-Ray.

* * *

Two hours later the brunette had showered and changed into the emergency 'going-out' clothes that she kept in her locker. The ones she had in case a surgery detained her when she had plans and she needed to go to an engagement straight from the hospital.

She looked smoking hot.

Stepping into the film room she checked over Laurens images with Hunt. No permanent damage.

"She was lucky you were the there!" Owen said.

"I believe the luck was all mine!" smiled Callie, hearing the satisfying sound of Lauren's pained screaming in her head. _Could the punishment have been any more perfect?…Thanks Mark, you must have had a hand in this…_

Owen furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything as she left the room to check on their patient.

Hooked up to a morphine drip Lauren was no longer in pain. She couldn't believe how the events of the day had unfolded. She certainly did wish she had been outside in the storm rather than going through the torture she had just endured. karma is a bitch.

Her eyes widened as Dr Torres entered her room.

The dark haired woman was absolutely breath taking. She was dressed to the nines in a stunning black dress that accentuated her curves, and showed of her assets perfectly. Man she was hot. She moved with the confidence of some who knew they looked absolutely gorgeous, the angry expression on her face was the only thing that stopped Lauren from openly acknowledging her appreciation for the woman.

Coming right up to the bed, Callie leaned in slowly towards the blonde. She whispered menacingly in her ear "That pain you felt earlier…absolutely _nothing_ compared to the pain you'll be in if you _ever _come near my wife or my hospital again!"

She straightened and smoothing out her dress sexily, she turned to leave.

"I'm going home now to have hot _hot _sex with my beautiful wife!"

And then she was gone, leaving Lauren alone in miserable contemplation.

* * *

**A/N Ahh...now I feel better!**

**Thanks for reading, Please review I'd love to know what you think...**


End file.
